Vacía Envidia
by Neissa
Summary: Rosalie envidia a Bella, la envidia con todo su corazón. ¿Por qué tenía que tenerlo todo y ella nada? Desea acabar con todo, y necesita que alguien le haga ver cuánto está equivocada. Emmett/Rosalie


**Nombre del fic:** _Vacía envidia.  
_

**Tipo de fic**_: Viñeta, one-shot.  
_

**Pareja**_: Rosalie/Emmett._

**Tema**_: Romance, Angst, Family._

**Palabras**_: 965.  
_

**Advertencias**_: Angst (Angustia)._

**Betas:**_ León Durmiente y Daffne._

**Disclaimer**_: Todo esto pertenece a Meyer. Lo único que hago es convertir a sus personajes en mis marionetas.  
_

_Espero que os guste ;)  
_

_**

* * *

**_

No puedo apartar la mirada de ella. Lo intento, me ordeno a mí misma hacerlo, pero no puedo: siempre he sido terca. Sigo todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, grabándolos en mi mente inmortal a fuego. Siento que viejas emociones resurgen en tropel, sin que nadie las haya llamado. Odio, envidia, desprecio,… dolor.

Qué encantador cuadro, qué bonito recuerdo para el futuro, qué idílica demostración de amor. Qué ultrajante desdén. ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta? ¿No ven mi expresión contrariada, hastiada? _Rosalie, cariño, tu cara es una máscara de indiferencia, ¿cómo quieres que vean nada?_, me burlo de mi misma, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. No puedo evitarlo: yo soy así con los _débiles._

Nessie resuella felizmente, acto que repiten sus padres mientras continúan jugando con ella. Frunzo el ceño. _Deseo que paréis ahora mismo, que dejéis de restregarme vuestra felicidad… Dejad de pavonearos mostrándome aquello que nunca pude obtener y que ahora ya nunca podré conseguir._ Odio ser vampira, odio ser una mujer a medias, odio vivir con gente que me supera, que me eclipsa.

Odio a Bella.

Traté de enamorar a Edward, pero nunca se interesó por mí. Mantuve una postura ofendida durante meses, el tiempo que me llevó darme cuenta de que a él no le gustaban las demás mujeres. No demostró interés en Tanya, ni en Helena, ¿para qué molestarse por algo superior a él? No obstante, me encuentro con esto: Edward considerando a una humana más bella que yo, más inteligente, más encantadora. _Una humana_, aquel estado al que jamás podría retornar. Sacudo mi cabeza: no tiene sentido pensar en imposibles, sólo me traerán amargura.

Miro de nuevo la escena con ira renovada: no es justo. Los vampiros no tienen hijos, es una regla inquebrantable. Si deseas la inmortalidad, debes renunciar a ese maravilloso privilegio. Es una prueba para estar completamente seguro de tu decisión.

Yo no tuve elección.

Recuerdo cómo me salvó Carlisle de la muerte, recuerdo cada instante de aquella fatídica noche. Qué ideal me había parecido mi prometido. Él representaba todo lo que yo deseaba en el mundo: un esposo, una casa, un hijo,… _una familia_. ¿Por qué tuvo que acabar así de mal?, ¿por qué había estado tan ciega? De no haber sido por él, hubiera continuado siendo humana, hubiera podido alcanzar mis sueños tal y como había hecho mi buena amiga Vera. Pero no, el resultado de mi mala elección había sido ser violada por él y por sus detestables amigos de tal manera que me mandaron al filo de la muerte.

De igual forma, no tiene sentido pensar en Royce King. Es absurdo: yo le maté.

—Renesmee, no corras tanto o te vas a caer —la reprendió risueñamente Bella.

_Estúpida, Nessie es una vampira, si se cae no pasará absolutamente nada_. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella puede tenerlo todo? Es inmortal, bella, con una hija y un esposo maravillosos. Son una familia.

No puedo evitar que los celos me consuman, es superior a mí. Deseo apartar la mirada, pero no puedo —ya lo he dicho, soy terca—. Una poderosa luz les rodea, volviendo insignificante todo lo que les rodea —incluyéndome a mí, por supuesto—. Me hace daño verlos jugando. Me enferman sus risas alegres. _Me mata su felicidad_.

Sé que voy a perder el control. Voy a levantarme y matarlos —a Bella y a Edward— para llevarme a Nessie lejos, muy lejos. Será mía.

Siento que mis ojos se humedecen, pero eso es imposible: los vampiros no lloran. Rosalie Hale no llora.

—Rose, cariño, ¿qué haces sentada aquí tan solita? —Noto cómo alguien me abraza por la espalda. Contengo la respiración—. Vamos, no dejemos que esos dos acaparen a Nessie. Es hora de que los tíos jueguen con su sobrinita preferida.

Sí, debo estar llorando, aunque sea sólo por dentro. ¿Cómo, cómo he podido ser _tan estúpida_? ¿Para qué necesitaba robar a Nessie? ¿Por qué iba a matar a dos personas que quiero y aprecio? Bella no tiene la culpa de ser madre y vampira a la vez: estuvo a punto de morir por su hija, no permitió que la convencieran de abortar. Nessie me busca, juega conmigo, me abraza con amor. Me quiere. Soy su tía, no su madre, pero eso no quiere decir que vayan a ningunearme. Soy parte de _esta familia_.

Bella es el primer y último amor de Edward. No tenía nada que ver con la belleza, el encanto, la inteligencia,… era sólo amor. Ese sentimiento no se podía controlar: una vez que pasaba, pasaba. Puedes ignorarlo, puedes rechazarlo, pero así sólo consigues hacerte daño a ti misma y a los que te quieren.

Royce King no me había amado, solamente me deseaba. No habría podido darme la familia que anhelaba, dejando a un lado su retorcida moral y su condición de borracho. ¿Qué clase de vida le habrían esperado a ella y a sus hijos?

Realmente me había comportado como una estúpida. ¿Por qué me había sentido inferior ante Bella? Ya no lo recuerdo, y creo que es mejor así. Yo ayudé a Bella durante su embarazo, yo he estado mimando a Nessie hasta el día de hoy, brindándole todo el amor y cariño que hubiera deseado dar a mis hijos.

Siendo tan estúpida, no comprendo cómo puedo tener tu amor. No sé si lo merezco, pero deseo que sepas que iría al infierno sólo para traerte de vuelta y reprenderte por ser tan idiota como para ir tú solo, sin mí. Estamos juntos en esto, somos nuestra propia familia dentro de una más grande. No necesitamos hijos si tenemos a Nessie. Lo único que realmente me impulsaría a matar, a olvidar mi vida vegetariana, a morir una y mil veces más, eres tú.

_Gracias por recordarme todo esto… querido Emmett_.

* * *

_Llevaba mucho tiempo sin tocar nada relacionado con Crepúsculo. Este fic, en concreto, lo había escrito cuando terminé Eclipse (y dado el tiempo que hace desde que lo sacaron, haced cuentas). No pensaba publicarlo, estaba estaba escrito como un regalo de mí para mí, por así decirlo. No obstante, le he pegado unos cuantos retoques y me apetece colgarlo. Espero que os haya gustado_.

_Nos leemos,_

_Neissa_.


End file.
